


Recruitment: Undercity Medic

by cipherninethousand



Series: Outlander AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherninethousand/pseuds/cipherninethousand
Summary: Quinn didn’t come back with the Empress, he didn’t make some grand gesture or get his rank reinstated.  Instead, he went to Zakuul.  He’d quietly mourned his wife, yet had to go on the run from Lorman - the best place to hide is the last place one would expect.  He takes to living in the slums, as a medic, or maybe doing odd jobs to support himself.Everyone knows him.  They may not know his name.  But they know him.An AU to 'War For Iokath,' imported from my Tumblr.





	Recruitment: Undercity Medic

One day, Lana mentions they need a medic.  Droids are nice.  Sanitary and good for basic wound care, but they need a sentient medic, she insists, one that can see nuances and work with aliens.  (Zakuul’s med droids are nightmares, since most of them don’t have programming for non Humans.)  When the warrior finally gives in, it’s back to the undercity.

She hates this place.  Every fiber of her body shudders when she has to set foot in this unfamiliar sea of humans, even more than when she went to Taris.  The natives avoid her and the refugees huddle in corners, eyes wide with fear.

As she walks down the streets, she finally comes across a little building.  The coordinates are what Lana gave her.

It’s dilapidated, but cleaned to the last inch.  A little fence separates it from the rest of the street.  It’s brightly lit as well.  Disinfectant wafts on the breeze - even as her feet carry her closer.  A pair of guard droids wait just outside the gate and electrostaffs buzz at her.

[STATE YOUR PURPOSE.]

“I need to speak with the healer,” She says, standing a little straighter, “I’d heard he lives here.”

The buzzing ceases before they let her pass.  And before she can even set foot inside, a little slip of a boy comes out, sixteen, perhaps seventeen.  He glares up at her from beneath a messy blond fringe, saying, “I know who you are.  Get lost.”

“I only want to speak to him.”

“I said, I know who you are.  You’re that Outlander causing trouble for the Emperor.  He might not know…even though I do.”

It would be so, so easy to just nudge this boy’s mind enough to let her in, but it’s hardly fair.  To him, she _is_  trouble.  She’s an outsider,  _other_ , destruction, and she doesn’t blame this boy a bit for refusing her entry.  It seems fate has other plans, however.

A sharp word from inside has him grudgingly allowing her through the door, and her heart skips when she sees this ‘healer.’

Quinn has not aged well.  He’s too skinny by half, and silver has begun to win the battle against his dark hair.  Quinn isn’t even wearing a uniform any more, only an old (if well kept) blue sweater with plain black trousers and boots.  He goes to scold the boy, angry that he would keep someone away, but.

Oh, but he feels it too.

Quinn’s eyes lock on her for a second, then a second more. “My lord,” he says reverently, “You…I.”

“I know.”

Many tears are shed that night.  Many stories too.  And when she returns to Odessen, to Lana, it is with triumph, and a heart eased from some of its pain.


End file.
